One Day, One Room
by Lhoran
Summary: There's still so much you have to see. A new day, a new room. A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and whatnot. KakaNaru.
1. Operation: Relaxation

**Title: One Day, One Room  
**

**Pairing: Kakanaru**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and whatnot.  
**

**Warnings: See individual chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Naruto or any of the characters or elements of said series, for Kishimoto, I am not, and I don't plan on being him ever.  
**

**

* * *

****Title: Operation: Relaxation**

**Pairing: Kakanaru**

**Summary: Post-Pein Konoha needed a Hokage, and who better for the job than our favorite blond shinobi. The only problem was, according to one silver-haired man, Naruto was doing too good a job, and was absolutely exhausted. Of course, Kakashi resolved to fix this.  
**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, excessive use of pink, cheesy-ness.  
**

**Written for "It's midnight, and the spell is over.", Octocoffee's prompt on the Kakanaru LJ community. Welcome to my first foray into fanfiction, and it is un-beta'd.  
**

**

* * *

**The moon shone brightly, illuminating the path as Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto slowly ambled down the mountain.

Earlier that evening, Kakashi had all but carried the blond up the Hokage Mountain for what the silver haired man dubbed Operation: Relax Naruto.

As they continued walking, Naruto couldn't help but let out an exhausted sigh, feeling exceedingly tired.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the pink picnic basket Kakashi had borrowed from Sakura. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Kakashi hadn't simply bought a more normal one, but chocked it up to be one of Kakashi's "relaxation" tactics.

He would be shameless enough to carry baby pink around.

When he first saw it earlier that day, the cute pink had been so hilariously contrasting against the legendary navy-clad nin that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

But it had felt good to laugh; it seemed as if it had been ages since he'd had time to.

And despite its oddity, the "operation" was a success; the day had been good, amazing even.

Though Kakashi's attempt at cooking had been rather atrocious, Naruto was happy just spending the entire evening with his lover, simply lying together in the calm created by the rushing wind and night sky.

The memory of that paradise had Naruto sighing again, only this time in despair.

It had been beautiful, being entranced in each other's presence. It was as if the rest of the world had disappeared and all that was left was the moon, the stars and them.

But now, it's midnight, and the spell is over.

Now, as they headed back toward a village that was a shadow of its former self, toward a Konoha left devastated by Pein's invasion, toward all of those _scared_ people, Naruto couldn't help but wish that he could stay in paradise forever.

But he knew the village – the people, needed their Hokage to be strong, to be hopeful. To give them hope.

So, true to his nature, Naruto pushed aside all of his own wishes and steeled himself, resolving to do whatever was needed for the village he so dearly loved.

And when he saw the lights of Konoha's hospital and of the village's streetlights and of_ his_ (because despite everything they'd done to him, they were _his_) people, Naruto perked up, and when Kakashi squeezed his hand lightly, reassuringly, Naruto couldn't help but think that, perhaps, he had been in paradise all along.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

After his short (5 mile) morning jog (sprint), the miniature green beast Rock Lee entered the currently empty apartment he and Sakura shared with an energetic door slam that shook the building's foundations in its enthusiasm.

Eager to surprise Sakura with the picnic he planned, he shamelessly shucked off his spandex suit in the living room, heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

He glanced idly into the kitchen as he walked by, only to perform a double-take and rush into the room, searching frantically for the pink picnic basket he'd put there.

(He'd bought it because it matched Sakura's "youthful" bubblegum pink hair.)

Tears rolling down his face, Lee fell to his knees, loudly mourning the "unyouthful" loss of his "glorious" plans for his "fair maiden".

"Even the snacks I prepared to refuel our flames of youth are gone!" he lamented, before jumping to his feet, flames lit in his eyes.

"It must be a sign! I must come up with an even more youthful idea! Yosh! Maybe Gai-sensei will help me!"

And with that, the currently not-so-green beast clone was running out in search of the original.

It was only after a multitude of traumatized screams and subsequent _thuds_ of fainting, that he realized he was still naked. Sheepishly, he rushed back to his apartment to shower, resolving to find his sensei afterwards.

* * *

**One week later**

From the makeshift Hokage office, Naruto and Kakashi easily heard the loud music coming from the village center.

Glancing briefly at each other, they quickly head towards the source.

The first thing Naruto saw was the horrid neon-pink banner and matching stage. (They didn't have baby pink at the store.) The second thing he saw was much worse… much, much worse.

On the stage, two pink beasts of Konoha were dancing while serenading what looked to be a mortified Sakura.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi in horror, only to see a wide-eyed jaw-dropped Copy-nin staring at the scene with what looked like morbid fascination… and fear… a lot of fear.

Normally, Naruto would have laughed at the expression, but he only turned to the scene again completely agreeing with Kakashi's assessment.

It was only then he noticed the crowd.

Naruto watched blankly as people rushed to the area, drawn by the music, only to faint after a couple of minutes of staring.

When shinobi working on village reconstruction began showing up, Naruto snapped out of it, rushing to stop the torture.

Now, after Rasengan-ing the speakers to stop the sound (he wasn't really thinking clearly), and moving over 100 victims, Naruto managed to get Lee and Gai into his office (and out of sight).

When they began explaining about the pink picnic basket, Kakashi blanched, before attempting to inch towards the window.

After a long explanation filled with shouting and "youthful sunsets", Naruto quickly ordered them to change before turning to glare furiously at his soon-to-be-dead lover.

"This is all your fault." He hissed. "You just had to be lazy and take his pink basket didn't you?"

Kakashi only continued to inch away.

It seemed Operation: Relax Naruto wasn't so much of a success after all.

* * *

**And thus ends my first uploaded fic (It was also posted on LiveJournal in the Kakanaru comm.). Kind of a cheesy and corny story, with a random transition from serious to crazy, but whatever.  
**

** I plan for this to be a drabble collection containing short stories and such for this pairing.  
**

**

* * *

**If you want to give me a prompt to write, I prefer sentence prompts (e.g The cat was definitely out of the bag.), and one word prompts over situational prompts (e.g Naruto returns home after his training trip), but I will definitely read and archive any and all prompts I receive.

Please leave the prompts at the end of your review in the format

**Prompt: The cat was definitely out of the bag.**

As is elaborated on in my profile, **I make no promises concerning these prompts**, I'd like to use every one I get (if I get any T_T), but it just might not be possible.

**

* * *

****If you don't wish to prompt me, and only wish to review (or lurk), then all I have to say is, don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. Honesty = good, and thank you for reading. =)  
**


	2. The Hunters Became the Hunted

**Title: The Hunters Become the Hunted  
**

**Pairings: implied KakaNaru  
**

**Summary: They were hunting the Jinchuuriki, and he was no exception. But when they take someone as bait, what will Naruto do? Exactly like he always does of course.  
**

**Warnings: AUish?, some light language**

**In response to RaynexHatake's prompt In which the hunter becomes the hunted. Unbeta'd.  


* * *

**They were hunting him.

The most dangerous predators in all of the elemental nations were after him, pushing him out of his own home, placing another burden upon his shoulders.

It was fine though, because they were only after him. Naruto could live with that.

* * *

They were cruel. They were bastards. They were _idiots_. And they had chosen the perfect bait.

Naruto barely heard the calls from behind him as he continued sprinting towards his destination.

Those bastards in the Akatsuki had really done it; they'd actually had the guts to take _bait_.

Naruto knew that rushing towards them was _exactly_ what the Akatsuki wanted, but it wasn't supposed to be this way, damn it!

The jinchuuriki was supposed to go away for awhile, away from Konoha and get stronger. With their target out of the village, everything was supposed to be fine.

But it wasn't fine, and they really were the hunters. They played on his emotions, trapping their prey in a corner until he simply had _no_ choice.

They _knew_ that there was no way Naruto would – could stay away, because there was no way Naruto wouldn't save Kakashi.

He should probably stop, maybe plan a little, but this was _Kakashi_, and planning never helped him before.

And so, Naruto only moved faster.

* * *

Naruto finally reached the Akatsuki hideout (_finally _reached Kakashi) and as usual, jumped in headfirst, fists out, ready to fight, only for a gasp to interrupt his intended rant.

They had to have done this on purpose.

That was the only explanation Naruto could think of for have Kakashi lying right there, bruised and battered, _right in front of him_.

It wasn't enough that they'd taken his most important person as bait, no, they wanted to hurt the blond even more. They wanted to mock him, show him who had control, and what Naruto's existence had _caused_.

And when a _smug_ face appeared in his vision (he was too angry to recognize who it was), something inside him snapped, and all he saw was red.

In a few seconds, all anyone saw was red.

They had been the most dangerous hunters in the Elemental Nations, but met with the most dangerous _predator_ in heaven and hell, they were amateurs.

And just like that, the hunters became the hunted.

* * *

**And there it is, sorry it's so short, but I hope it's okay for all of you. I am experimenting a little bit with styles, so I'm sorry if these pieces are not super polished. **

**As is I don't have all that much free time with because ****school is really going to begin to swamp me, but fear not! I think I will be able to continue writing. I do have a couple pieces in stock that only need editting and some revamping, and I have some ideas, so I think it'll be ok for a while. **

**So I'm sorry, if updates are relatively slow in the future, but the next one shouldn't be too late.  


* * *

**

Again, if you want to give me a prompt to write, I prefer sentence prompts (e.g The cat was definitely out of the bag.), and one word prompts over situational prompts (e.g Naruto returns home after his training trip), but I will definitely read and archive any and all prompts I receive.

Please leave the prompts at the end of your review in the format

**Prompt: The cat was definitely out of the bag.**

As is elaborated on in my profile, **I make no promises concerning these prompts**, I'd like to use every one I get, but it just might not be possible especially now with my time restraints. But I will try!

* * *

**Don't hesitate to tell me how you really feel, and thank you so much for reading =),**

**Lhoran  
**


	3. Will You Be My Pillow?

**Title: Will You Be My Pillow?  
**

**Pairings: KakaNaru, I guess.  
**

**Summary: Falling from the sky definitely isn't fun... unless of course you're Naruto and have such a nice pillow.  
**

**Warnings: AUish?, some language**

**Ah, I apologize for the lateness of this. I have no real excuse for three months. I've had this written for a while, and only recently "got to" formatting and editing it. Well, anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Falling rapidly from the sky, all he could think was, _Shit, this is gonna hurt._

He curled quickly into the best shape possible to minimize damage… just in time to fall straight through a tree branch.

He cursed colorfully muttering insults at "stupid sand raccoons", "idiotic snake bastards", ending with a less-than-emphatic diatribe about "dumb tree branches".

No, Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ happy.

Closing his eyes, he resigned himself to the pain coming.

250 feet… 150... 100… 50… 30… He subconsciously tensed for the devastating impact that would come at 0…

Only to hit something… soft?

Yup, definitely cushiony.

A familiar and rather enticing scent wafted to his nose. He really should have recognized it instantly, but getting hit by a giant sand raccoon and falling from the sky really disoriented a person.

Still dazed, he lay there, reveling in the warmth of his savior/cushion, silently wondering what exactly saved him from impending doom (more accurately a world of pain), and what exactly could be this comfy.

Sheepishly, he opened his eyes, just realizing they were still closed… only to see a bemused, mask-coated Copy-nin looking down on him, concern shimmering slightly behind said mask.

Ahh, so Kakashi was being his pillow. He _was _rather good at that. Suffice to say, he was still quite dazed from his near-near-death experience.

He whispered softly, "Kashi."

He'd like to think he'd long since learned to read Kakashi's face, mask or not, and the smile he "saw" erased his slight chagrin; his tone had been slightly more gooey than he had wanted it to be for a manly man like him.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi's trademark was spoken more as a soft statement rather than the "cheery" quip it was meant to be.

Still, he shook his head with an indulging smile.

Of course. Kakashi _would _say that.

* * *

**Again, no excuse, especially for something short, but I hope it provided some sort of enjoyment, or maybe it was only a time killer. But on a high note, it's a new year and applications are done. Now, if I could only find it in me to be less lazy or maybe more motivated.**

**And, I again preemptively apologize if the update is really late or something again.**

**

* * *

**

Again, if you want to give me a prompt to write, I prefer sentence prompts (e.g The cat was definitely out of the bag.), and one word prompts over situational prompts (e.g Naruto returns home after his training trip), but I will definitely read and archive any and all prompts I receive.

Please leave the prompts at the end of your review in the format

**Prompt: The cat was definitely out of the bag.**

As is elaborated on in my profile, **I make no promises concerning these prompts**, I'd like to use every one I get, but it just might not be possible especially now with my time constraints (and laziness). But I will try!

* * *

**Another year goes by. I hope you've all had a wonderful new year and I wish you all an even better 2011. So, enjoy the night, and new resolutions and a new year.**

**Lhoran  
**


	4. Tackle

**Title: Tackle**

**Summary: Kakashi is early and has nothing to do but read.. that is, until he gets tackled.**

**Warnings: Some language, suggestive situation?**

**So, this came to me randomly, and I decided to write it down.**

* * *

The sun had barely begun to peak through the heavy fog of morning. Drops of dew still clung doggedly to the grass of one of the many training grounds scattered around Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi strolled leisurely across the field, trademark orange book held in front of his nose. The Copy-nin, bored, idly wandered the grounds, moving about with no semblance of direction or purpose.

For, the infamously tardy silver haired man, was early, and he didn't quite know why.

Kakashi searched the surrounding clump of trees, intent on finding a comfortable place to read for a couple of hours. (Because it was certainly unacceptable for _him_ to be early.)

Finding a particularly welcoming trunk, he walked towards it nonchalantly.

Only to be tackled to the ground... by a flying black and orange blur.

His book flew away from him, hitting the ground with a foreboding thunk, signaling the start of the chaos now occurring on the ground.

Orange and black tangled with forest green and dark blue. An arm flashed, limbs tangled – a thunk to the head, a grunt of surprise.

Dust rushed up, irritated by the tussle of blond and silver amidst its cloud.

Abruptly, their impromptu wrestling match ended... with Kakashi on top.

"Maa, look what I caught today~," hummed the silver-haired man, eye curving up playfully.

"Get off me, you bastard!"

His blue eyed attacker (victim?) flopped around furiously, attempting to break Kakashi's grip on his wrists currently held above his head.

"You look like a fish." Kakashi's bland-ness only caused the blond ninja to struggle harder, as if only to get a hit in on the irritable man above him.

Elbow planted in the ground, the copy-nin merely leaned his head onto his free hand, tightening his grip on his catch. After all, it wouldn't do for his cute little student to escape already.

~o~

The blond spluttered, "Y-you, you idiot! Why are you still on top of me anyway?" He'd stopped struggling by now, knowing he was at the mercy of the silver-haired nin. He couldn't help shuddering slightly; his sensei was... a pervert! ...and really just kind of insane and ...yeah! That's definitely why he was bothered.

"Mou, _you're _the one that attacked _me,_" Kakashi pointed out calmly, single eye glazed over in that god damned annoying look of.. not-aware..-ness.

"...Shut up." He paused. "What d'ya want, you jerk!" The pout was obvious.

Blue eyes widened as the gray eye suddenly leered down at him, glazing over for another reason. That pervert!

The hand no longer supporting Kakashi's head blatantly groped him.

"You pervert!" he choked out, breath hitching slightly. "K-Kakashi.. We're in an open clearing for heaven's sake!"

The hand didn't stop moving; if it was even possible, it seemed to move even more shamelessly, no longer merely gliding, but full on touching. That bastard..

Mask covered lips leaned in, moving until Kakashi's breath was ghosting his ear. "So?"

Naruto froze. It wasn't fair that a word like that could sound so _good_.

The hand slipped under his shirt. "Besides–," that damned hum! "–you were the one that wanted to play." Cloth-covered lips brushed his ear with every word. Fingers slipped silently towards orange pants. "So let's play."

Naruto could only arch his back.

Suffice to say, Kakashi was tardy after they finished... playing.

* * *

**A/N **Uh, it's kind of been a long time. It seems I'm completely unreliable when it comes to stuff like this. I think I said previously that I had a couple of drabbles just waiting to be posted, and I did. But, I'm forever dissatisfied with my own writing and, probably irrationally, have had a difficult time even looking at what I wrote before. So, that's sort of an excuse, but I guess all I can say now is: no promises.

* * *

If you still want to prompt me, go ahead, the format I prefer is in the previous chapters.

So, thanks for reading =D,

Lhoran


End file.
